A Mother For Mother's Day
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha are sad when they have no mother to celebreate Mother's Day, Queen Bliss steps in to help the girls realize they do have the mother in the kind-hearted queen.


**A Mother's Day story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha sat near the window and let out deep sighs in despair. They lost their mother a few years ago and every Mother's day cut their hearts in two.

"I miss her," Sasha said quietly.

"Me too." Rachel said, letting a tear fall down her face.

Both girls then felt tears begin to drip down their faces as they began to remember the wonderful woman who made their lives beautiful.

"We will never forget you mom," Sasha cried sadly.

"Never…" Rachel added.

Meanwhile, Jocu was watching them from the realm. He could feel his heart breaking for his beloved friends.

"They look so sad. What can I do?" he thought outloud.

"What is it my son?" a sweet voice cooed. Jocu turned and saw his mother, Queen Bliss, walk in and she too looked concerned at seeing the girls in pain.

"They are feeling very sad, my son." Queen Bliss said sadly.

"Because they loved their mother and she is no longer with them." Jocu added, now running a hand through his hair. Bliss looked at him with a small smile.

"You truly care for them don't you?" she grinned.

"Of course. They mean a lot to me." Jocu said.

"Jocu…I know that our kind would never mate with humans, but if we could and one of them was not engaged…would you possibly consider one of them?" Bliss joked.

"Who knows? I am full of surprises," Jocu winked. But then they once again grew solemn as the girls began to cry a bit more. "I need to go to them."

"No my son. This job is for me. I will take care of this one," Bliss said, now standing. Jocu nodded and stepped back. When his mother wanted to take a job personally, it was serious.

Bliss then snapped her fingers and soon she was in the same room as the girls. Both of them jumped in surprise, but held their chest in relief that it was a good friend of theirs.

"H-Hello your highness," Rachel said, now stumbling to her feet to curtsy.

"Your majesty!" Sasha added, now trying to quickly wipe her face from the tears. Bliss just shook her head and quickly hugged them to her chest.

"Shhh, shhh…it is alright you two. Forget formalities. I want you both to come with me." Bliss cooed.

"W-Where?" Sasha asked.

"Just a little trip to one of my special places. We are going to enjoy this Mother's day together." Bliss smiled.

"B-But our mom…she's…well…." Rachel stuttered.

"Honey…you don't need to tell me. I know," Bliss said with the sweetest compassion as she rubbed their faces. "And that's why I'm here and I want you both to be with me…"

And with that, the queen snapped her fingers and whisked them away to a beautiful field in the Tickle Realm. A field that they had never seen before! It was lush and green and it had a bunch of beautiful butterflies and flowers all over the field.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Sasha smiled.

"It's gorgeous!" Rachel added.

"Oh and it's full of surprises as well." Bliss smirked.

Both girls looked at her in confusion until they heard the stomping of feet in the distance and a deep roar.

The sisters hugged each other in terror and their eyes widened as they saw a large pink dragon come into the clear. She had beautiful pink scales and long baby blue feathers running down it's spine and a fluffy tail tip. She was a beautiful pink dragon with also light blue eyes and white claws.

"I would like you all to meet Ticklina! She's my tickle dragon!" Bliss grinned.

Both girls visibly gulped and looked around the area, hoping to get away from the large tickle dragon. But Ticklina was very quick for such a large dragon! She pinned Rachel and Sasha down with her large paw.

"Sorry, but you both won't be running away this time," Queen Bliss smiled.

Ticklina stuck out her long wispy tongue and hissed, tickling Rachel and Sasha with it.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Rachel giggled.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed. That dragon's tongue was soft and really ticklish!

After a few minutes of tongue tickling, Ticklina stopped and freed the girls. They weren't scared of the dragon anymore.

"Why don't we go for a ride on Ticklina's back?" asked Queen Bliss.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sasha hopped on Ticklina's back. When she did, the feathers on the dragon's back wiggled against Sasha's face and neck.

"Hahahahahahaha! Hey! Dohon't tickle me!" Sasha tittered. Queen Bliss sat behind Sasha and grabbed her arms, holding them up. The feathers slipped under Sasha's shirt and tickled her stomach and back, making her laugh even louder.

"Let my dragon have some fun." Queen Bliss insisted with a smile. "She's never tickled a human before."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rachel was laughing as the feathers tickled her too. "A-Are we going for a flight or not?!"

Queen Bliss giggled. "Alright, let's go. Ticklina!"

Ticklina stopped tickling the girls and flew off into the blue sky. The girls were in awe seeing the beautiful Tickle Realm.

"It's so beautiful up here!" Rachel said over the high winds.

"I could fly up here forever!" Sasha said. Smoking wide.

Queen Bliss was so happy seeing the girls happy. And the fun was only beginning.

* * *

After flying around the kingdom, Ticklina landed in a feather grassy area next to a gorgeous waterfall.

Rachel and Sasha hopped off the dragon and laid down on the soft feather grass. The soft grass brushed against their skin, it felt like a nice little massage.

"Welcome to my private spot." The Queen sat beside the girls and breathed in the fresh air. "Isn't it lovely?"

A feather butterfly landed on Rachel's finger. "It's wonderful."

"This place is a paradise." Sasha breathed. "I couldn't be in a more perfect place."

Queen Bliss smiled as she watched the grass stretch out and wrap around Rachel and Sasha's wrists and ankles.

"AAAH! I can't move!" Rachel yelped as she tried to pull free.

Sasha grunted and growled. "We're tied down by the grass!"

"Yes," Queen Bliss purred as she came over and sat between the two trapped girls. "And now, for some motherly tickles." She lifted up the girls' shirts and gently tickled their bellies.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

Sasha laughed and wiggled around to get away from the queen's fluffy hand. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! I don't like being tihihihickled there!"

"Enjoy it, my girls! This is how we Tickle Monster mothers show our love!" Queen Bliss softly glided her fingertips all around their stomachs. Rachel and Sasha had no choice but to laugh and try to enjoy it.

Queen Bliss smiled as she heard the girls laughing heartily. "I just love seeing my daughters so happy!"

"Daughters?! Ahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed.

"Yes, you two are like my own daughters. And as a mother, it's my duty to make my children happy!" She stopped tickling and let the girls take a breather.

"You...you see us as your daughters?" asked Rachel.

Bliss nodded. "Of course. I understand that your mother is no longer among the living. And I also know no one can ever replace her. But on this holiday you call, Mother's Day, I want you girls to know that you'll always have a special place in my heart with sons. I'll love you just like a mother would. Because it's not blood that binds a family, it's love."

That did it. Rachel and Sasha started crying.

"Oh, don't cry, honeys." Queen Bliss wiped their teary faces. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Rachel sniffled.

"We're just so happy!" Sasha sobbed.

Queen Bliss chuckled. "It's good that you're happy. But you know I don't like crying. Let's see a smile!" She resumed to tickling their stomachs. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rachel and Sasha went back to giggling as Queen Bliss gently tickled their tickle spots.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who likes a good tickle?" Queen Bliss cooed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on! Hahahahahahahaha! Stop tickling our tummies!" Sasha tittered. "Not there!"

"Not there? Then how about some sweet snuggles here?" Queen Bliss first snuggled against Sasha's face.

Sasha giggled as Queen Bliss snuggled and cuddled against Sasha, she purred and sometimes nibbled on Sasha's ear and neck.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Sasha was relieved the tummy tickling was over, but now she had to deal with motherly snugs and cuddles. She didn't mind, really. This was how Tickle Monsters show their love and affection.

After a few minutes, Queen Bliss moved on to Rachel and gave her lots of snuggles, nibbles, and cuddles.

Rachel squeaked and giggled until Queen Bliss stopped and commanded the grass to free the girls. "How about we have a picnic?"

Sasha rubbed her hungry belly. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." said Rachel.

Sasha blushed. "Not always!" But her grumbling stomach said otherwise.

Queen Bliss snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared beneath them with a full picnic basket beside them.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Rachel and Sasha's eyes grew with wonder.

"I have giggle grape juice, feather fritters, humor ham sandwiches, tickle tangerines, and chocolate chuckle cake."

The rest of the Tickle Monsters appeared with more good in their arms. "Mind if we join you?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be Mother's Day without my whole family!" said Queen Bliss.

"Awesome!" Rachel said.

"This is the best!" Sasha said.

It truly was. Queen Bliss hugged her beloved human daughters. Rachel and Sasha were happy to have such a sweet, loving mother again.

And they new very well that their biological mother was happy for her girls, smiling down on them right now.

* * *

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE!**

 **Make your mother feel loved and appreciated! Not just on Mother's Day, but every day :)**


End file.
